


Smoczy Taniec

by Ravenna56



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenna56/pseuds/Ravenna56
Summary: O tym co spotkało Bilba podczas podróży do Nieśmiertelnych Krain.





	Smoczy Taniec

Powrót do Bag End spod Ereboru był zaskakująco przyjemny. Bilbo szedł drogą minionej dopiero przygody, z uśmiechem wspominając wszystko co się wydarzyło. "O to tutaj Gandalfie, doskonale poznaję, jedliśmy te pyszne zające przyrządzone przez Bombura! A tutaj, tak dokładnie w tym miejscu skręciliśmy, żeby pójść skrótem.. Czy widzisz tamtą ścieżkę Gandalfie? Sto kroków dalej jest zakręt, za którym znajduje się dom Beorna... ho ho ależ to było miłe.. A tutaj wyratowałeś nas z rąk trolli!". Gandalf słuchał tego z uśmiechem, co jakiś czas pomrukując tylko "no wiesz Bilbo.. nie nie, to była głównie twoja zasługa". Nikt nie wspominał jednak imienia Thorina, a gdy któryś z nich zapomniał się przez przypadek zapadała cisza, póki nie znalazło się inne, weselsze wspomnienie. Na rozstaju dróg Gandalf oznajmił w końcu, że czas się pożegnać i Bilbo uczuł naraz nagły smutek. Uściskał jednak przyjaciela, bez większego oporu przyjął woreczek wypchany fajkowym zielem ("Będę palił je z myślą o tobie i naszych przygodach Gandalfie!"), po czym poszedł w swoją stronę. Raz tylko odwrócił się i łzy stanęły mu w oczach, gdy ujrzał że Gandalf uczynił to samo:  
\- Wkrótce się spotkamy Bilbo i to szybciej niż możesz się spodziewać, bywaj zdrów!

W istocie, niebawem okazało się że Gandalf nie pomylił się tak bardzo i gdy stanął w drzwiach norki w dzień urodzin Bilba, hobbit uśmiechnął się z radością. Bilbo był już może nieco straszy, jednak nie brak mu było radości życia, która charakteryzowała go za młodu.  
\- Kochane elfy Gandalfie, nauczą mnie jak lepiej dobierać rymy, czasem brak mi weny i słowa jak na złość nie chcą się kleić z melodią! - wyjaśniał przyjacielowi pakując plecak.  
A Gandalf tylko śmiał się i palił fajkowe ziele. Później, wieczorem, gdy Bilbo uciekł z własnego przyjęcia, czarodziej patrzył długo jeszcze w ślad za odchodzącym hobbitem, myśląc o kłopotach o wiele poważniejszych niż dobrze dobrane rymy.

\- Nadchodzi wojna mości panie Elrondzie, myślałem że zdołam jeszcze raz ruszyć po przygodę, walczyć, ale czuje dobrze że brak mi sił.  
Elrond powoli pokiwał na to głową.  
\- Są młodsi od nas i sprawniejsi, a sprawa tej wojny leży w ich rękach. Nam pozostaje wierzyć że podołają wyzwaniu.  
\- Ah, kochany Frodo! - uśmiechnął się Bilbo - wiem, że moc Pierścienia jest wielka, sam się o tym przekonałem, jednak wierzę że ten chłopiec da sobie radę.  
Bilbo chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale słowa zamarły mu na ustach. Pomyślał bowiem, że sprawa wojny przyniosła mu nowe zmartwienie. Nie ruszy już w bój, czuł w kościach, że jest za stary na długie wędrówki. Kiedyś miał nadzieję, że zdoła raz jeszcze dotrzeć do Ereboru, odetchnąć jego powietrzem, ujrzeć znajome korytarze, pożegnać Thorina tak jak należy. Tymczasem starość zastała go w najmniej odpowiednim momencie i Bilbo powoli godził się z myślą, że nigdy już nie ujrzy Samotnej Góry. Nie śmiał jednak wspominać o tym przy panu Elrondzie.

\- Nie sądziłem Gandalfie że i dla mnie znajdzie się miejsce na statku do krainy Valarów.  
Płynęli od jakiegoś czasu, a dziób okrętu spokojnie rozbijał morskie fale. Bryza mile łaskotała Bilba po twarzy i gdy hobbit przymykał oczy zaciągając się fajkowym zielem, zdawało mu się że jest jakby młodszy.  
\- Byłeś powiernikiem Pierścienia przez wiele lat, a co ważniejsze przyjacielem elfów, nie mogłoby zabraknąć tu dla Ciebie miejsca.  
\- Naprawdę się cieszę Gandalfie, w końcu skończę wszystkie pieśni, których nie dokończyłem i.. i zaznam trochę odpoczynku.  
Bilbo zamilkł nagle na myśl o odpoczynku, a Gandalf nie zamierzał ciągnąć tego tematu. Duchowy odpoczynek był czymś, czego Bilbo pragnął od lat, bo mimo upływu czasu pewne sprawy, pewne wspomnienia, nadal spędzały mu sen z powiek. "Nie pożegnałeś go jak należy" syczał głos Smauga w jego koszmarach, a Bilbo stał tylko przerażony czując jak pożerają go ogniste płomienie "uciekłeś jak tchórz".  
\- Już późno Gandalfie, a ja nie jestem już taki młody - ocknął się nagle Bilbo - chciałbym się nieco zdrzemnąć.  
\- Podróż zajmie nam jeszcze sporo czasu mój drogi - uśmiechnął się czarodziej - dlatego wyśpij się za wszystkie czasy, bo tam dokąd płyniemy nikt nie czuje zmęczenia.

Bilbo wiercił się całą noc w swojej kajucie. Sen nie nadchodził, a gdy udawało mu się zasnąć śniły mu się tylko koszmary. " Nie zdążyłeś na czas hobbicie" słyszał tylko "za późno, trzeba było się spieszyć". I nagle z dłoni wymykał mu się Arcyklejnot, Pierścień, Frodo, a w końcu Thorin. Smaug gonił za nim w wielkim krasnoludzkim skarbcu, a złoto usuwało mu się spod stóp powoli go pochłaniając. I znów znajdował się w tym ciemnym namiocie pełnym odoru krwi i śmierci, a Thorin szeptał ostatnie słowa pożegnania. I powietrze zdawało się cięższe i przedostawało się do płuc Bilba, tylko po to by już ich nie opuścić. Oddychał coraz szybciej i szybciej, a jednak płuca zdawały się zrobione z kamieni, które ciągnęły go ku podłodze. "Pośpiesz się Bilbo, bo znów się spóźnisz. Szybciej szybciej szybciej". Krew i śmierć tańczyły nad nim swój szaleńczy taniec, a Bilbo zamknął w końcu oczy pogrążając się we śnie.

\- Oj mój drogi, przecież Erebor nigdy nie przeżywał większej świetności niż teraz - mówił z uśmiechem krasnolud - wiesz przecież...  
\- Bzdury mi opowiadasz, nie pamiętasz chyba jak tu było... na mą brodę! - wykrzyknął drugi z nich - przecież to pan Baggins!  
Bilbo potrzebował chwili żeby zrozumieć, że stoi na środku korytarza w Ereborze, a Balin i Dwalin zwracają się do niego.  
\- Jakże się cieszę na wasz widok! - wykrzyknął po chwili radośnie tonąc w uściskach przyjaciół.  
\- My także Bilbo, wcale nieźle wyglądasz! - roześmiał się Balin.  
Bilbo spojrzał na sobie zdziwiony odkrywając, że jego dłonie nie są dłońmi starca, a dłońmi młodego hobbita. Dotknął też włosów i roześmiał się na cały głos.  
\- Znów jestem młody! - wykrzyknął - młody!  
\- A czego żeś się spodziewał? - uśmiechnął się Dwalin - nie miałeś zamiaru chyba spędzić wieczności jako staruszek?  
\- Wieczności..? - zmarszczył brwi Bilbo - ale..  
\- Kochany Bilbo, śpieszymy się na spotkanie... Jak widzisz czas nas goni, ale idź korytarzem do końca, i skręć w prawo do kuchni, Bombur ci wszystko opowie!  
Bilbo odwrócił się we wskazanym kierunku, a potem tknięty jakimś nagłym przeczuciem odwrócił się by zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie, jednak przyjaciół już nie było.

\- Bilbo kochany, wchodź! - Bombur ucieszył się na jego widok - Dwalin i Balin dopiero co wyszli, oczekiwałem cię  
\- Oczekiwałeś..? Nie zrozum mnie źle Bomburze, mnie też jest miło cię zobaczyć, jednak..  
\- Rozumiem cię doskonale przyjacielu, już śpieszę z wyjaśnieniami, a właśnie! Chcesz może ciasta truskawkowego? Mamy dużo truskawek o tej porze roku! - mówił stawiając talerz z ciastem tuż pod nosem Bilba  
\- Nie czuję głodu Bomburze - zauważył niespodziewanie ku własnemu zdziwieniu - chociaż wiem dobrze, że jadłem ostatnio bardzo dawno temu.  
\- Nie dziwi mnie to wcale przyjacielu, a jednak, o czym ja to mówiłem..? Ah, tak! Oczekiwałem cię, Gandalf mnie uprzedził.  
\- Gandalf był tutaj? - ożywił się na wieść o obecności czarodzieja.  
\- A tak, odwiedził nas już, on też najwyraźniej... - Bombur zmarszczył brwi i westchnął - eh, na każdego przyjdzie czas i tyle. Jak właściwie tutaj trafiłeś?  
\- Ja... - Bilbo zamilkł nagle uświadomiwszy sobie, że nie pamięta.

Błądził po korytarzach i zdawało mu się że mijały dnie i noce, jedna po drugiej, a on uwięziony w pętli czasu błąkał się podziemnymi korytarzami. Intuicyjne chciał skręcić w korytarz znajdujący się na prawo, a jednak zakręt zawsze prowadził go w lewo. Na nic się zdawało, że starał się stawiać kroki w przeciwną stronę. I chociaż nie wiedział dokąd go ta tułaczka zaprowadzi, jaki jest jego cel, brnął przed siebie w nieskończoność. "Znów jesteś za wolny" zdawał się drwić z niego jakiś głos niosący się echem po korytarzach "znów dotrzesz za późno".  
\- Nie nie nie! - krzyczał najgłośniej jak potrafił - Jestem Bilbo Baggins z Bag End i zdążę na czas!  
I biegł biegł biegł w nieskończoność. Szukając przyjaciół, szukając celu, szukając tego drwiącego głosu.

\- Dotarłeś w końcu  
Bilbo czuł jak grunt usuwa mu się spod stóp i ujrzał złoto. Skarbiec wyglądał dokładnie tak jak zapamiętał, a smok, wielki budzący w nim przerażenie smok, uśmiechał się zadowolony.  
\- Wiedziałem że przyjdziesz, czekałem całe wieki złodzieju Arcyklenotu, może tym razem zdążysz na czas.  
\- Proszę? Przecież zdążyłem - odważył się odpowiedzieć - zdążyłem oddać Arcyklejnot królowi elfów, zdążyłem pożegnać się z Thorinem, zdążyłem powiedzieć mu...  
\- Nie zdążyłaś powiedzieć mu wszystkiego - wszedł mu w słowo smok - Nie zdążyłeś ocalić go od śmierci.  
Słowa Smauga odbijaly się echem w sercu Bilba, bo była to ta najgorsza i najbardziej bolesna prawda. Śmierć Thoina spędzała mu sen z powiek, nie pozwalała zasnąć i doprowadzała do szaleństwa ilekroć patrzył na dąb, który zasiał przed własnym domem.  
\- Ja... - zaczął ochrypłym głosem, jednak nie dokończył.  
\- Teraz możesz wszystko naprawić, weź Arcyklejnot jeszcze raz, weź władzę, tytuł Króla pod Górą, a zdołasz uratować Thorina, zrobiłeś to już raz, czemu nie spróbować znowu?  
Smaug zaczął powoli krążyć nad Bilbem, który w istocie u swych stóp ujrzał drogocenny kamień. Smok coraz szybciej zataczał kręgi w powietrzu pozostawiając za sobą ognisty ślad.  
\- Szybciej panie złodzieju, szybciej. Obyś tym razem zdążył na czas.  
Bilbo schylił się by sięgnąć po kamień przez chwilę naprawdę wierząc że rozwiąże to wszystkie problemy. "Król Bilbo Baggins" pomyślał i jak opatrzony wyprostował się, gdy zrozumiał że ta historia już się wydarzyła.  
\- Nie! Dość! - krzyknął na cały głos czując nagły przypływ odwagi w swoim sercu - Pożegnałem się jak należy, zrobiłem co trzeba, nie mam sobie nic do zarzucenia i to już się stało. Żaden kamień nie zmieni przeszłości!  
Smaug tylko śmiał się tańcząc swój smoczy taniec, ogień pochłaniał skarbiec, a złoto powoli ustępowało spod stóp Bilba.  
\- Brawo Bilbo Bagginsie - usłyszał hobbit nad głową nim pochłonęło go złoto.

\- Bilbo? Czy wszystko w porządku? - Gandalf spoglądał na niego zmartwiony, paląc fajkowe ziele - dopłynęliśmy na miejsce.  
Hobbit rozejrzał się, widząc wokoło zielone łąki, drzewa, kwiaty i niewielkie domy przypominające te w Shire.  
\- Gandalfie - odezwał się czując jak zalewają go wspomnienia - Gandalfie, zdaje się że umarłem.  
\- Cóż Bilbo, to właśnie cena życia w Nieśmiertelnych Krainach i nie wydaje mi się, żeby była bardzo wygórowana. - odparł z uśmiechem czarodziej - W pewniej sposób wszyscy umarliśmy.  
\- Nie - powiedział na poły zakłopotany, na poły przestraszony - nie w pewien sposób Gandalfie, nie metaforycznie. Mam na myśli, że umarłem naprawdę, udusiłem się, potem byłem w Ereborze, widziałem Dwalina i Balina i Bombura, a Smaug... Smaug...  
\- Wystawił cię na próbę - dokończył spokojnie Gandalf - ale jak widzę mu nie uległeś, inaczej nie byłoby cię w tym miejscu.  
\- A Balin, Dwalin i Bombur?  
\- To były cienie przeszłości Bilbo, nic więcej, wszyscy są już tutaj.  
\- Proszę? - spytał oszołomiony, jednak już po chwili jego oczy zaświeciły się pod wpływem nagłej nadziei - A czy, Gandalfie, czy jest tu...  
\- Thorin też już o ciebie pytał, powinien się zjawić lada chwila.  
W istocie nie minęło nawet kilka chwil, a Thorin wyłonił się zza drzewa dokładnie taki sam jakim go Bilbo zapamiętał. Król pod Górą uśmiechnął się radośnie, a Bilba ogarnęło nagłe wzruszenie na widok tego znajomego uśmiechu, tej ciemnej brody i tych niebieskich oczu.  
\- Witam, panie Baggins  
I Thorin chyba trochę się spodziewał tego co nastąpiło po chwili, bo roześmiał się tylko serdecznie, gdy Bilbo bez zastanowienia rzucił mu się na szyję, obejmując z całych sił.  
\- Thorinie, Thorinie, wybacz mi - powtarzał hobbit - że byłem słaby gdy na mnie polegałeś, że nie byłem dobrym przyjacielem, że mi nie starczyło sił gdy trzeba było...  
\- Żaden Król pod Górą nie miał lepszego przyjaciela niż ty Bilbo Bagginisie - przerwał przyjacielowi i usiadł pod wielkim drzewem dając znak by ten do niego dołączył - nie wracajmy już do przeszłości, gdyż jedynym który powinien się wstydzić jestem ja sam. Doprawdy, wiele lat czekałem na to spotkanie. Zdaje się że mamy sobie dużo do opowiedzenia, poza tym Gandalf wspominał coś o wierszach i pieśniach o wyprawie pod Samotną Górę, mam nadzieję usłyszeć je wszystkie!  
\- Z radością ci je pokażę! - ucieszył się niezmiernie  
\- Czy na nowy, dobry początek przyjmiesz woreczek fajkowego ziela od przyjaciela?  
W tym samym momencie krasnolud wyciągnął zza pasa woreczek i fajkę, a Bilbo zaśmiał się serdecznie, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie czując w piersi palącego bólu.  
\- Będzie to dla mnie zaszczyt Thorinie.


End file.
